


"They got cookies?"

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian sees a dark-haired man sitting at the bar at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"They got cookies?"

"I’m hoping you’re not from the groom’s side because if you were, it’d be really awkward for me to buy you a drink right now," Ian said casually, as he took a seat in a stool next to a man with dark hair and blue eyes.

The man turns and looks at him skeptically, eying his red hair and blue velvet blazer. “It’s open bar,” he says simply.

Ian can’t seem to take his eyes away. Instead he grins, raising his eyebrows like he’s been taken aback by this information. “Then why have I been paying this whole time?” The man doesn’t respond to his obvious joke. He looks away nervously, running a hand through his hair. “Tough crowd,” he mutters, chuckling a bit. “So can I get you a drink?”

The guy makes a point of taking a sip of his half-full drink, not hiding his amusement at this random stranger’s insistence.

Ian takes note and blushes furiously. “Well can I get you a piece of cake? I hear it’s buttercream.” He didn’t know why he was making a fool of himself. He’d been sitting alone at a table watching everyone else dance and congratulate the happy couple, when he spotted him at the bar. Maybe he remembered seeing him sitting in the crowd, but the ceremony had been so fast. He didn’t look like a Gallagher, so he must have been related to whoever this girl was his brother just married. He’d only just met her hours ago, but he could already tell he was going to like her. Especially seeing her hit him over the head for making his vows sound too smart, while crying happily at his vows sounding so smart.

"Not really into frosting," the guy answers, sounding like he wants to say ‘ _but_ ’. He didn’t know why this guy was pushing. Did he look a certain way sitting alone at the bar at his sister’s reception? Probably, if only because the rest of his brothers were already moving in on the bridesmaids. Did he look interested in the guy’s persistence? Not that he wasn’t, but he had kind of already planned on stealing one of the champagne bottles and heading back to his hotel room for the night to watch bad cable…maybe some free porn. Who was this guy to deny him free hotel t.v.?

"There’s other dessert. C’mon, what’s your poison?" Ian asked, trying to keep the begging tone out of his voice. He had held back from putting his hand on the guy’s arm. He noticed the tattoos on his knuckles and wondered what the story was behind them.

The dark-haired man rolls his eyes and can’t keep the smile that tugs at his lips. He hides it behind his glass, as he thinks. He turns back to the guy who is obviously younger, almost puppy-like in the way his eyes are already lighting up at the thought he might have a chance with him. And, yeah, maybe he did when he first asked to get him a drink, but he didn’t want to look as desperate as the rest of the singles mingling around drunkenly. He glimpses a set of dog-tags hanging around his neck and thinks maybe he isn’t so naive.

"They got cookies?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and poking his tongue into the corner of his mouth.

Ian thinks the look the guy is giving him is going to make him explode. He leans closer like he’s got a secret, keeping his fixed and voice low. “Tons.”

For the first time the guy actually laughs, showing his teeth before they bite down on his lip as an after-thought to the involuntary reaction. Ian flushes thinking what it would feel like to bite it, as well.

"Okay," the guy gives in, even though he had every intention before. The guy’s smile is probably going to break his face, and it’s kind of cute in a sexy way, he thinks.

Ian takes off in the direction of the dessert table while the guy finishes off his drink. He returns not two minutes later holding two plate-fulls of big soft cookies. He grins smugly when the guy turns and sees what he’s brought back. Then he’s looking around for the bartender, seeing him busy with something else, and reaching over the bar to grab two bottles of champagne.

The guy gets off his stool and starts walking towards the exit. “Lets get out of here,” he says with a questioning look.

Ian nods, smiling, and follows him. “So what’s your name?” he asks, as they take the elevator.

"Mickey."


End file.
